Without You
by Elesary
Summary: After Poppy's death, James is heart broken
1. Chapter 1

Without You

Disclaimed

-JAMES POV-

You would think it would get easier, as time goes. But it never does, it gets harder, until you can't see strait, you don't know what's dream and what's reality. You cry yourself to sleep, and you wake up, thinking it's a horrible nightmare, and your hand, all on its own, reaches for her warm spot in the bed, next to you. But its all cold, and you realize it wasn't a dream.

And then you cry again.

You begin to dread the night, and long for the nightmares; 'cause she will be there, waiting for you, all pixie smiles and flashing green eyes, and angry red hair. And you reach out, to touch her porcelain skin, and she dissolves like mist in the morning sun, leaving you howling at the pure agony she leaves behind.

You drink, until there is no more to swallow, but her face still lingers behind you're aching eyelids.

You leave the house, for the first time in months, and go to the mall. You hear sounds that you never thought to hear again, the sound of people laughing.

You hear a tinkling laugh, and you look around, and there it is; a splash of read hair on a petite body. You chase her, wanting, needing to catch her. Tears begin to run down your face, until you cant see. And you can't see past the photograph of her, laughing and peering through her fingers at the camera.

When you get to the house you stay in, no longer home, she was home. You find the kitchen, and you cry again, remembering spilled milk on tile.

Your eye is caught on a flash of silver, a razor knife, in the sink. You walk toward it, hypnotize.

You pick it up. Unable to help yourself, it would be so easy.

You drop the knife and run outside. You take a stick from the ground, a regular stick. You return to the razor and viciously sharpen the stake, laughing at what you are doing.

You take the sharp edge to your throat, and slash, savoring the pain, knowing it will bring you closer to her.

'I'm coming Poppet,' you think and you slash again.

And then you think of…

Nothing…

At….

All…


	2. Poppy

Poppy

Disclaimed

I see the stake go through his chest and feel it in my own heart. I scream and my eyes fill with tears.

Then I see the bitch who hurt him, who killed him, and I scream my defiance with raw power and rage and heartbreak.

Before she can stop smirking with victory for killing my James, I'm beside her a rip her head off with tears streaming down my face.

Then I kneel beside my soul mate and cradle his head in my lap. "Please James, talk to me, please don't leave me." I beg, tears soaking my hair and his face. I franticly wipe them off, to prevent the marring of his perfect face.

His breath is raspy and painful, I feel it burn though my lungs. His hands twitch toward mine. I hold them gently, barley able to see beyond the blurring of my tears,

"Jez survived this, you can too." I whisper past the lump in my throat.

He smiles, but his smile is painful and slight. We both know he is dying, but I cant help but try to save him.

"Love you." He exhales, and he doesn't inhale, his heart ceases to beat.

I scream and pound on his chest. "You come back to me right now! How dare you leave me alone!" I try to scream more, but I'm crying to hard to breathe.

Hours later, my hair is crunchy with salt and my thought and my eyes are sore. But nothing hurts more then my heart.

I am empty, hollow, numb. I walk downstairs and out the door to the backyard. I grab a thick stick and prick my fingers. I walk back indoors.

A car door slams, but I ignore it. "Poppy?" a voice calls.

Its Phil. I line the stick up with my dead heart as he rounds the corner.

He cusses when he sees me. I hiss at him weakly and more tears leak out from my eyes.

He grabs my makeshift stake and I howl in misery and pain.

He pulls me to his chest. I sob, broken, heat wrenching sobs that shake me to the core. "Oh, Poppy…" he doesn't know what to say, what could he say? He can't imagine losing Cameron.

He tries to take the stake, but my strength is greater then his. "No," I say gently "I can't stay."

"You must," his voice is soft, desperate.

"What would you do?" I ask and his facial expression tells me all I need to know.

I disentangle myself completely. I raise the stake higher.

"What would James say?" he shouts, desperation clear in his voice.

I gaze at James' dead face and my eyes are sad when I look back at my brother. "I'll ask him when I see him."

"Please don't," he begs.

But I do.


End file.
